In the prior arts, an electronic cigarette comprises an atomization assembly for atomizing e-liquid and a battery assembly for providing electrical power, when the electronic cigarette is working, the battery assembly supplies the electrical power to heat generating element in the atomization assembly, and the heat generating element causes the e-liquid to be atomized to achieve an effect of producing smoke.
The prior art aerosol assembly includes an e-liquid cup assembly, a connection assembly, and an atomizing core. The heating wire assembly in the atomizing core continuously obtains the e-liquid from the e-liquid reservoir in the e-liquid cup assembly, the atomizing core is provided with a switch mechanism for sealing or opening the e-liquid guide hole. Then even in a non-smoking state, an e-liquid guide member in the heating wire assembly is always in communication with the e-liquid in the e-liquid reservoir, the e-liquid guide member is liable to cause a leakage of the e-liquid in a state of being saturated with the e-liquid, and it even leads to smoke non-atomized e-liquid when smoking, thereby affects user experience.